Haemic (The Lost Ones)
History Haemic's past is a total mystery to everyone, even himself. The only information that others have managed to glean from his frenzied ramblings is that he left his parents clan as a hatchling and strayed a little too close to the Wyrmwound, unaware of the danger because of his young age. Unsurprisingly, he quickly fell terribly ill. From here onwards the details are rather fuzzy. Sometimes he will mention visiting other clans but being chased away due to fear of catching whatever it was that afflicted him, other times he will insist that he never came across any other dragons during his feverish wanderings. Whatever occurred during this period, he must have somehow drifted out of the Scarred Wasteland and made his way to the Tangled Wood because it was here that he was found by a hunting party, completely incoherent and barely alive. It was a miracle that he had survived this long. Haemic was quickly taken back to the clan to Amaterasu, the clan healer. After she had nursed him back to (relative) health and reassured everybody that he was not contagious, Haemic remained in the clan under her care. Although his life was no longer in danger, Haemic has still never fully recovered from his illness. Amaterasu hopes to be able to change this some day. Personality It's obvious to anyone who meets him that Haemic... isn't all there. If you're lucky enough to catch him in one of his rare periods of lucidity, you might be able to have a sensible conversation with him for a minute or two before he loses his grasp on reality and ends up quivering in a corner, babbling nonsense and clawing at an invisible foe. He has an unsettling habit of having full blown conversations with himself, often so nonsensical they are impossible to follow even if you listen to the whole thing. He worships the Plaguebringer fervently, thanking her for his survival and promising to do her bidding. Whilst this may seem slightly alarming to others who come across him talking to thin air and promising to spread disease and rot amongst his fellow dragons, he is not at all violent and has never attempted to harm another dragon even in the deepest throes of his madness. It's doubtful whether he could even if he wanted to, since his illness has left him frail and weakened. Haemic is especially friendly to other Plague dragons, even if they do not return the sentiment. Whenever a new member of the clan arrives from the Scarred Wasteland, he is always the first to greet them and often manages to maintain lucidity for far longer than he is usually capable of. Appearance Haemic has never managed to explain whether his appearance is a result of his sickness, or whether he was born that way. He appears to completely lack skin, and as a result is frequently bleeding from small bumps and grazes which would not usually affect any other dragon. Amaterasu tries her best to tidy him up by wiping the blood away every now and then and applying bandages, but this is a futile task. Abilities Haemic has no real abilities to speak of, other than being incredibly resilient. He is too frail for physical work, and too unstable to be trusted with anything too important. However, his welcoming behaviour to other dragons from the Scarred Wasteland makes him an ideal Plague representative. Relationships Friends Amaterasu Amaterasu has taken Haemic on as a long term patient who she is determined to cure both mentally and physically. Though the worst of whatever disease he caught from the Wyrmwound has passed, he still suffers from occasional fits of pain and his mental state is less than ideal. Haemic, for his part, adores Amaterasu and often refers to her as his mother. At times, he genuinely ''believes ''that she is his mother as well. Amaterasu does not have the heart to correct him. Magpie Bizarrely, Magpie and Haemic seem to be the best of friends. Probably because they are the only ones who understand (or at least ''pretend ''to understand) eachother's babbling. The two will have long, nonsensical conversations together, and any eavesdroppers will be completely baffled. Trivia * Haemic is a member of the Skinless Dragons subspecies. Category:Mirror Category:Plague Dragon Category:Ambassador Category:Male